Tomorrow
by StarFishChick
Summary: How Draco has felt about Hermione and the other Gryffindores for the past 7 years. oneshot.


Tomorrow

(My first attempt at Harry Potter. It's a one shot story. Sort of an AU. Let me know what you think. It's all for you Padme)

Draco lay in his Hogwart's bed, his mind far to awake to allow him rest. Tomorrow was his last day of Hogwarts. The last day he would ever stole though those halls. The last time he would ever have to sit in a classroom bored to tears. It would all be over soon. He could finally magic at home without sneaking around. No more tests, no more teacher, no more…..NO MORE HERMIONE! _Oh God!_ Draco's heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten.

No longer would he pass Hermione in those long halls or moving stairways. No longer stare at her during lunch when he should be eating with the Gryffindores. No longer stare at the back of her glossy, dirty blonde hair. Malfoy slightly giggled at what Blaise would say to the words 'dirty blonde'. But Hermione wasn't like that, she was….perfect. Draco's mind was soon back to the sadness of no-Hermione.

For seven years he had hid his feelings. For seven years tortured her and her friends. Everytime he called her the 'MB" word he prayed for forgiveness to God. He kicked himself in the back for wanting to be in Slytherin. He was only a child when his mind was made up. _I merely wanted to be like my father_. But now….it was the complete opposite. Draco had to be mean to everybody that was not in Slytherin to maintain his reputation. If not, he would be friendless, eat alone, work alone…always alone. Malfoy shuddered and pulled the covers closer to his neck. If there was one thing he hated it was loneliness, it was one of his top weakness among Hermione.

Draco sighed, put his hands behind his head and stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. He did not only pretend to hate the Gryffindore gang, he truly envied them; Weasel and Potty had no idea that every single day they spent their hours with the smartest most beautiful witch anyone could ever dream of.

One year Malfoy had almost confessed his feeling to Hermione. He had planned to anyway. He attempted to catch her on her way to Ancient Ruins four years ago. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was about Buckbeak being sentenced to death. He had wanted to catch her when she was alone, no Potter or Weasley to poison her judgment when he told her he was in love. And he wanted to be alone as well, no slimy Slytherins to laugh at him. He was sure she had seen him following her, but she kept walking like he was the most worthless being on the planet. He never did catch up. Late that night he broke into the Room of Requirements and wept till he fell asleep (not something he was proud of mind you, he still was very macho). Pansy and others had wondered where he was that night but he just made a face and they all backed off. When Hermione punched him later that year, it felt like a thousand knives slashing him though the heart. But he still felt that there was hope. That he could somehow persuade her to love him. But there was a little voice inside Draco that told him that day would never come.

Even if he would tell Hermione how he felt she would probably never believe him. And even if there was the slightest chance she would believe him she would never forgive him for all the torture he had given her and her friends.

Draco's mind wandered; from Quittitch, to Dumbledore, to Pansy, to Peaves, to moaning Myrtle, then back to Hermione again.

_Tomorrow! _He thought,_ Tomorrow, the last day of school, I shall tell her. Spill my bloody heart out to her and beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness from her, Weasel and Potty. Then I will confess my true love. If she does not believe me I shall grovel. And if she pushes me away _I _will have known that I tried, that _I _spoke the truth, and that it was my fault that I could never have the women of my dreams. And even if she refuses I will never forget her. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. I must try._ And with that Draco Malfoy drifted into a deep sleep where he dreamed of his love and his last day of school, at Hogwarts.

(Please review. Tell me if you liked it. And if he hated it, well, what can you do. Thax. I am actually thinking of maybe adding one more chapter to this one.)


End file.
